Dar or Khauf
by HS-Duo
Summary: “Listen to them, the children of the night. What music they make!”


_**just an Os**_

 _ **Bethy bethy dimagh me khayal aaya**_

 _ **socha likh lu :-p**_

 _ **kesa hy ye to Ap khud read kr len :) :)**_

 _ **Have a happy Reading :)**_

 _Daya in anger sat beside him and snatched remote from his hands after placing the pop-corn on center table said: batmeez insan tum se kaha tha k me abhi aa raha hun pop-corn bana kr. tum ny movie start bhi kr di._

 _Abhijeet picked up pop-corn replied: ary start me sirf intro hy yahan se dekh (excitingly) ye bohot acha part hy._

 _Daya stubbornly: g nahi me to start se dekhu ga or tumhari saza ye h k tum b dubara dekho gy (stressed) shuru se._

 _Abhijeet made a face and both started to watch the movie from start Name_ _ **The Quite Place**._

 _Abhijeet was intentionally passing comments after finding the loophole to irritate his buddy who after sometimes said in anger: Tum chup kr k Movie nahi dekh sakty._

 _Abhijeet nodded but again_ _continue his blubbering: ye dara rahi hy ya hasa rahi hy,_

 _esi horror movie se acha banda science fiction dekh ly,_

 _ye thrillor movie hy mjy to yaqeen nahi aa raha,_

 _Aby ye lee ko dekh (stressing to irritate his pal) hero esa hota hy.._

 _Daya was really burning in anger but said in compose tone: to tum dekh kiyun rahe ho jao na ja kr apna file work karo na._

 _Abhijeet smiled mischeviously: acha abhi kuch nahi kahun ga_ _(Daya looking him doubt so he added) pakka._

 _Daya in warning tone: or yehi tumhary liya acha hoga._

 _Abhijeet smiled and put his finger on his lips after sometimes Daya felt no disturbance from Abhijeet's side. as he know whenever They watch movie together Abhi is the person who never sit quite. so He looked at him and found him sitting seriously while playing with knife._ _Daya called him: Abhi._

 _Abhijeet looked at him_

 _(A/N: guys imagine jb hm kisi ko darane k liye achanaq uski taraf dekhty hen could'nt fine appropriate word for it)_

 _His eyes were red and having strange seriousness on his face Daya looked at him in scare and touched him: Boss kiya hogya hy._

 _Abhijeet stood from his place and pointed knife towards him while leaning towards him because Daya was still sitting on sofa._

 _Abhijeet having seriousness in his voice: Tera khoon peena chahta hun (looking at Daya's hand) yahan se kaatu (then placed knife on his wrist) yahan se (Pressing his neck whisper in his ear) ya yahan se._

 _Daya pushed him and stood from his place: Ye ye ki..kiya kr rahy ho tum (trying to take knife from his hands) ye do mujhy (in fear) lg jae gi._

 _Abhijeet laugh loudly: lagny k liye to uthaya hy (smirk) bohot shok hy na Bhoot dekhny ka (lunged towards him) le dekh ._

 _And start to Singing a song.._

 _ **O little one,**_

 _ **My little one,**_

 _ **Come with me,**_

 _ **Your life is done.**_

 _ **Forget the future,**_

 _ **Forget the past.**_

 _ **Life is over:**_

 _ **Breathe your last**_

 _Daya forcefully seperate himslef from Abhijeet and said angrily: D..dimagh kharab hogya hy tumhara (looking at Tv) Movie sar pr sawar hogai hy (seeing Abhijeet was again come towards him. He said in warning tone) Dekho boss me keh raha hun band karo ye drama or door raho mujh se (but Abhijeet was not at all listening him and continously taking steps towards Daya and Daya was taking back steps in fear) door raho mujh se (his legs stamble with sofa and he Sat their while Abhijeet hurridly blocked his way stand in front of Daya. who called him) Abhi..Abhi.. ki..kiya kr rahy ho._

 _Abhijeet: Tujhy bhi apne jesa banana chahta hun (his voice made him shiver to the core while Abhijeet continued) lekin is k liye tujhy marna hoga (laugh) marna hoga.._

 _Daya tried to stood up but Abhijeet pushedd him: itni asani se nahi jaany dun ga._

 _Daya tried to compose himself though he was totally shocked from this sudden change in Abhijeet's behaviour. his mind was giving him singnal That might be this is Abhijeet's prank but Abhijeet's eyes. how his eyes could be red like this._ _He said in compose tone: Abhijeet dekho me janta hun tum ye sb jan boojh kr kar rahy ho mjhy pareshan krny k liye._

 _but for his surprise Abhijeet sat on his knees and looked directly in Daya's eyes: ye drama nahi hy (Daya shivered)_

 _Daya almost in crying tone: Me Daya hun Abhijeet..._

 _but stopped as Abhijeet stab the knife. Daya was not at all ready for this sudden attack so scream loudly ABHIJEEEEET. and closed his eyes. but after a while feel no pain in his any part of body so opened his eyes and found the knife was stabbing inside sofa's arm. He looked at Abhijeet who was still standing but now with crossing arms_ _on his chest._

 _Daya whisper: Ab..Abhijeet._

 _and again got shock with the out-brust of his buddy who was laughing madly: Aby shakal dekh apni (sat on sofa imititing Daya) Me Daya hun Abhijeet (again laugh) hahahaha_ _(raising his coller) ye hoti hy acting_ ( _tried to control his laugh)_

 _Daya was looking at him in shock comes out from his shock phase and in anger throw cusion to hit him: Batmeez insan (fuming in anger) i will kill you.. (again hit another cusion) Zinda nahi choru ga Me tumhy_ ( _making face) ye koi tareeka hy haan jahil (slowly) jaan halak ko aagai thi meri._

 _Abhijeet was just trying his hard to supresses his laugh but failed after remembering Daya's expressions said: Acha sorry sorry ye pakka first and last prank tha (again laugh but stopped after seeing Daya's angry glare) ab Me Bore ho raha tha (winks) to socha thora DARO DARAO khel lety hyn ( naughtily) wese kesi thi acting._

 _Daya grabbed him from his neck: batata hun me (angrily) Tumhy mere elawah koi milta nahi (hitting him with cusion) zalim, sarru , akru boss ._

 _Abhijeet tried to free himself: Aby bs kr moty jan ly ga kiya._

 _Daya leave him and asked: lekin Tumhari aankhen.._

 _Abhijeet winked: sb bata dun wo bhi free me._

 _Daya: na batao mjhy bhi nahi jan'na_

 _Abhijeet_ _: Awww choty miyan dar gae ._

 _Saying this he again laugh which raising his chotay's anger bar_.

 _who sat their with grumpy face looking really cute. Abhijeet looked at him and went near him: Acha baba sorry na (grabbing his ears) ab nahi karu ga (in smile) pakka wala pakka._

 _Daya was still angry: nahi ab Me tumhary sath koi movie nahi dekhu ga hunh._

 _Abhijeet pov: ary bapry mazak mehanga par gaya (thinking something smiled broadly said to Daya) acha to phir aj bahar ka dinner cancel._

 _Daya in complain: dekhi Abhi ye cheating hy ek to prank bhi tum ny kiya or uper c punish b mjhy kr rhy ho._

 _Abhijeet smiled: to maan ja na (squeezing his checks) mere bhaloo._

 _Daya smiled: jao maaf kiya (ordering) ab ye sb saaf karo or dosry pop-Corns bhi banao puri movie tum ny zaya krwa di._

 _Abhijeey raised his eye-brows: Sahab phir se ye movie dekhen gyn??_

 _Daya: dekho tum ny kaha tha ye first last prank hy (Abhijeet chuckle while Daya added in warn) dekho boss._

 _Abhijeet: acha baba nahi karu ga kuch bhi . pop-corn bana kr laata hun with coffee_

 _After his d_ _eparture Daya sat on sofa with a sigh of relief as yes he was really scared with all this. But jerked his head he pick up all the cusions placed them again on their places and start to watch movie again but cancelled the idea of thrillar movie. He start to watch Animated movie._

 _Abhijeet was looking at him from kitchen's door smiled: Aww movie hi badal di._

 _ **The End :)**_

 _ **how was it??**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading :)**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **stay Bliss :)**_


End file.
